It is known to package and transport windshields in shipping containers by providing a pair of divider and support assemblies, with each assembly comprised of serrated boards with a plurality of windshields extending through the serration of the boards. The boards also space the windshields from the bottom and top wall as well as the side walls of the shipping container. These divider assemblies are usually constructed of thick serrated foam sheets sandwiched between opposed cardboard layers glued thereto to provide rigidity to the ribs defined between the guide slots of the support members. However, such spacer members do provide certain disadvantages such as being brittle resulting in the breaking of ribs defined between the slots and particularly when subjected to certain bending or torsion moments, such as when placing heavy windshields across the slots. Furthermore, foam material is difficult to cut and is messy due to the freeing of lightweight foam particles. Once a rib is broken it is also not possible, or not recommended to reuse the spacer member, and it must therefore be discarded. The material is also not biodegradable, nor recyclable. This adds to the cost.
It is also known to fabricate dividers which are totally constructed of corrugated cardboard. However, these dividers are very rigid and sometimes during shipping will not absord shocks imparted thereto and cause the windshields to crack. There is therefore a need to provide a divider which has adequate flexibility and which is of low cost to fabricate.